YuGiOh! Bloops!
by Infinite-Moon
Summary: Mistakes, Mistakes, Mistakes, Is that the only thing people think about about behind the scenes? No Flames! Be sure to R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, you would be crazy if you did. ^-^'  
  
  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Bloopers  
  
Scene1 (Playing Duel Monsters Cards)  
  
Joey- HA! I beat ya!  
  
Yugi- That's impossible!  
  
Director- Joey, your supposed to lose...  
  
Joey- What?! Me?! A loser?!  
  
Director- Yes, you, the loser...  
  
Joey- Man...this whomps...  
  
Take 2  
  
Joey- Ha! Beat ya again!  
  
Yugi- NO!! HOW?!  
  
Director- JOEY!!!!!  
  
Joey- What?! It's not my fault Yugi sucks!  
  
Yugi- Hey! I'm in the room ya know!  
  
(Skip, skip, skip...etc.)  
Take 17  
  
Yugi- I LOST AGAIN?!  
  
Joey- Yugi, we've been playing the same game over and over again for the past few hours. I'm getting tired and I haven't been trying the past few times!  
  
Yugi- WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT TRYING????!!!  
  
Scene 2 (I the game shop)  
  
Grandpa- You kids are in for a real treat! It's not everyday I take out this card!  
  
*Takes out card*  
*Everyone gasps*  
*Tea takes card*  
  
Tea- It doesn't look that special to me...  
  
Director- that's not your line...  
  
Tea- I know that, I mean it. Look at it, it's all-  
  
Director- Camera man, cut that part out...  
  
Take 2  
  
*Dark Magician appears and takes card and stares at it*  
  
Dark Magician- It doesn't look that special to me...  
  
Director- THAT'S NOT YOUR LINE!!!!!  
  
Dark Magician- eep...  
  
Take 3  
  
*Tristan takes card*  
  
Tristan- Hmmmm...It doesn't look that special to me...  
  
Director- STOP SAY- ....oh you got...it...right...for once...heh...  
  
Take 4  
  
*Grandpa takes card and rips it*  
  
Grandpa- This makes me very special!  
  
Kaiba- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Stands there with eye twitching*  
  
Director- Go get the back-up Blue eyes!  
  
Scene 3 (The ripped Blue Eyes)  
  
Grandpa- *Jumps up and down* I FEEL CHIPPER!!!  
  
Director- Your supposed to be weak!  
  
Grandpa- NUH-UHN!! *Sticks out tongue*  
  
Yugi- Oh, real mature! Ew underpants!  
  
Take 2  
  
*Kaiba rips blue eyes*  
  
Kaiba- NO! Grandpa's card!  
  
Director- Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba- what?!  
  
Director- .........nevermind...you won't get it...  
  
Kaiba- huh????  
  
Take 3  
  
*Grandpa tears card*  
  
Grandpa- And that's how you play Duel Monsters!  
  
Kaiba- *Starts Clapping* YAY! STORY TIME!!!  
  
Director- Not you too!!  
  
Grandpa- Hey! I'm an old man get used to it!!!!!  
  
Take 4  
  
* Grandpa tears card*  
  
Grandpa- HA! Oh! Was I not supposed to do that?  
  
Director- arrgh...  
  
Take 5  
  
*Grandpa rips card*  
  
Grandpa- TA-DA!  
  
Kaiba- Hhhhh-Aah!  
  
Director- oye....keep Grandpa away from the cards...  
  
Joey- *Scratches head* Where are all these cards coming from?  
  
Take 6  
  
*Grandpa is tied on the tree*  
  
Grandpa- HEY! Let me down! I'll sue!  
  
Joey- Not if your mouth is sealed.  
  
*Puts duct tape on his mouth*  
*Looks at tape and puts a strip on his own mouth*  
  
Joey- mmmmm!!! mmmii mmmman mmmeeaave!! (Heyy!!! Me can't breath!!)  
  
Grandpa- mmmmm mmmmmup!! (shut up!!!)  
  
Joey- mmmmmmmm...  
  
*Tristan happens to appear and rips tape off Joey's mouth and slaps him on the head hard*  
  
Joey- OOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!! OOOWWWWWW!!!!! OWWWWW!!!!! I'M FREEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Take 7  
  
Tristan- Is my hair okay?  
  
Tea- No...  
  
Tristan- What?! It isn't?! *Runs to a close by mirror*  
  
Tea- It's the same but it's always not okay...  
  
Tristan- huh? *Still looking through the mirror*  
  
Take 8  
  
Tea- Stupid!  
  
Tristan- huh? *Still looking through the mirror*  
  
Take 9  
  
Tea- Tristan-  
  
Take 10  
  
Tea- would-  
  
Take 11  
  
Tea- you-  
  
Take 12  
  
Tea- shut-  
  
Take 13  
  
Tea- up!  
  
Tristan- huh? * STILL looking in the mirror*  
  
Tea- *Smacks him in the head* LISTEN!!  
  
Tristan- huh? why?  
  
Tea- Cuz if you don't I will bury you in the soil of Yugi's underpants!  
  
Tristan- NO! NOT THAAAAAAT!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi- I thought you people were my friends...  
  
Joey- Really? I thought we were just acting...*Scratches head again*  
  
Tea- Naw ya think?  
  
Take 14  
  
Yugi- BUT THEY'RE JUST UNDERPANTS!!  
  
Take15  
  
Yugi- JUST UNDERPANTS!!  
  
Take 16  
  
Yugi- JUST-  
  
Take 17  
  
Yugi- J-  
  
Director- Yugi?  
  
Yugi- yep?!  
  
Director- SHHutUP!!  
  
Take 18  
  
Yugi- JUST UNDERPANTS!!  
  
Director- *Slaps face*  
  
Scene 4 (Yugi vs. Kaiba)  
  
Kaiba- The mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!! MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Director- You don't use the Blue Eyes yet!!  
  
Kaiba- oh...*gasps* Ohhhhhhhh!!!   
  
Director- That's right, you don't use the blue eyes!  
  
Kaiba- I'm sorry you were talking?  
  
Director- Yeah..I told you not to use the blue eyes and you gasped..  
  
Kaiba- Oh..no I wasn't gasping because of you, I was gasping because I found out why dogs sniff other dog's butts!  
  
Director- You're sick.  
  
Take 2  
  
Kaiba- The Mighty Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Yugi- They're Just underpants!  
  
*Grandpa rips Blue Eyes*  
  
Director- STOP THE CHAOS!!!  
  
Take 3  
  
Yugi- So this is how you beat Grandpa.  
  
Kaiba- Aren't you supposed to be Yami Yugi?  
  
Yugi- huh?  
  
Kaiba- You know, that guy?  
  
Yugi- OOHHHHH....picky aren't we...  
  
Take 4  
  
Yugi- Look at me, I'm Yami Yugi! I'm so special! I rule the world and I still wet my bed!  
  
Joey- Show off!  
  
Yami Yugi- How embarassing. I'd hate to be the person HE'S talking about...  
  
Tea- You ARE the person he's talking about...  
  
Yami Yugi- What? Huh? No! That can't be! *Breaks down and cries like a baby*  
  
Joey- I still think he's a showoff. He's bragging about the fact he wet's his bed and trying to make me jealous but it' not working cuz I wet my bed too!  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Kaiba- Oh! That reminds me! I have to pick up my laundry! *Runs out the door*  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi- Okay....weird...  
  
Tristan- Joey and his stupid confessions  
  
Tea- Joey? I don't think you should say anything, especially about your 'personal problems'  
  
Joey- *BLushing* heh...  
  
Take 5  
  
Yugi- I'm not ready!  
  
Take 6  
  
Yugi- Hello? Some people need a little more time?  
  
*Waits 5 seconds*  
  
Take 7  
Yugi- FORGET IT!!  
  
Take 8  
  
Yugi- Do you not get it!  
  
Take 9  
  
Yugi- Okay! I'm leaving! *Slams door*  
  
Take 10  
...  
  
Take 11  
...  
  
Take 12  
  
Director- Yugi?  
  
Take 13  
...  
  
Take 14  
...  
  
Take 16  
  
Joey- Uh...hello?  
  
Take 17  
  
Director- Okay! That's it! NEXT SCENE!!  
  
Scene 5 (Yami Yugi draws Exodia)  
  
Yami Yugi- * Draws card* Uh? Director? This isn't the card!  
  
Director- Then keep drawing!  
  
Yami Yugi- *Takes out a pad and pencil*  
  
Director- NO! Draw the cards!  
  
Yami Yugi- *Starts drawing the Dark Magician*  
  
Director- Take a card from the top of your deck and throw away that pad and paper!  
  
Yami Yugi- oooooh!!!!  
  
Director- Right! Let's start over!  
  
Take 2  
  
Yami Yugi- *draws card* This isn't it...  
  
Director- Then keep drawing!  
  
Yami Yugi- *Keeps drawing* Nope...Nope...no...no...no...no...no....no...damn....damn...  
  
Director- Stop swearing, this is a kid's show!  
  
Yami Yugi- okay...no...no...no...no..no...no...  
  
Joey- Yugi? Aren't you supposed to keep them in order?  
  
Yami Yugi- yeah...well...I could have sworn I did keep them in order...  
  
Joey- *Sees Tristan picking up decks and shuffling them, Joey starts glaring at him* Tristan...What are you doing?  
  
Tristan- uuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh......counting the cards?  
  
Joey- LIAR!!! *Runs and tackles him*  
  
Tristan- AAAAHHHHH!!!! Oof!   
  
Director- And this started off because of a simple card problem...This is the Director's Weekly News...Join us next time to what directors suffer, the diseases of their clients.  
  
Take 3  
  
*BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Yugi- O_o'  
  
Director- Now! Who did that? Tristan? Joey?  
  
Joey- I didn't do it...  
  
Tristan- Meneither...  
  
Kaiba- *Raises hand* Guilty!  
  
Tea- Kaiba? That's gross!  
  
Joey- AAAWWWWW!! Kaiba had a little inncident and it was his first burp! Where's a camera when you need one....  
  
Camera man- Well, I'm filming this ya know and I SAW THE WHOOOLE THING....*Acting like a goody-goody child*  
  
Joey- Oh! Oh! Oh! can I BORRRROOOOW the tape, PLEEEEEAAAASE!! I wanna show it to my friends!!!  
  
Yugi- But were your friends and we already saw it...  
  
Joey-.....well..my job is done...*Dusts his hands*  
  
Take 4  
  
Yugi- *Draws Card* This is STILL NOT THE RIGHT CARD!!  
  
Joey- *Looks at Tristan*  
  
Tristan- What?! I didn't take Yugi's deck and drop it on the floor and shuffle it about 500 times again and again and again on purpose!!!!  
  
Joey- Are y-  
  
Tristan- OKAY! I CONFESS! STOP PRESSURING ME!!!I DID IT OKAY! YA HAPPY! I CONFESSED!! But ya know what?  
  
Joey- Chicken butt?  
  
Tristan- That right! I'm addicted!  
  
Joey- Your bad at lying..  
  
Tristan- *looks down, looking pitiful* I know...*Suddenly goes insane and runs around grabbing decks and throwing them around*  
  
Director- *Runs up to Tristan, looking VERY angry*  
  
Joey- Wow...I bet they both have a yami without a millenium item...  
  
Tea- That's the smartest thing you said the whole day!  
  
Joey- Thank you, Thank you!  
  
*Tristan runs past them screaming*  
*Director, right behind them chasing him with a couch*  
  
Joey- Poor couch...  
  
*Director has Tristan huddled in the corner while he was still holding the couch*  
  
Tristan- Don't hurt me!  
  
*Puts down couch and hits him in the head*  
  
Tristan- OWWWW!!! What was that for?  
  
Director- For your stupidity, I'm embarassed for the both of us...  
  
Take 6  
  
Yugi- I'm Yugi! I have NO sense of humor!  
  
Joey- Hmmmm....you're now realizing that?  
  
Yugi- You mean I NEVER had a SENSE OF HUMOR!!  
  
Joey- WOW...I never seen yugi get so mad.  
  
Yugi- I NEVER HAD A SENSE OF HUMOR!!!! THIS SUCKS!! *Starts stomping away*  
  
Joey- I'll be locking my bedroom door tonight...  
  
Tristan- To pee in your bed?  
  
Joey- What?!  
  
Tristan- To-pee-in-your-bed?  
  
Joey- what?!  
  
Tristan- *Walks away*  
  
Joey- Where are you goin?!!! Hey! Come back! Hello? Heeeelllllo???!!!  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Joey- I'm soo alone!!! ...They even forgot my birthday!!! Hey guys!!! Wait for me!! I wan't you to plan my a surprise party today at 4:00pm sharp at my house so I can pretend to be surprised!!!!!  
  
*Runs out and slams door*  
*Few seconds later*  
  
Director- *Eating do-nut* Hey.........where'd everyone....... go? *Still stuffing himself with do-nuts *  
*Looks around* HEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO!!!! Is anyone heeeeeerrrreee?????? YOOOooooo-LAAAaaaaa-HEEeeeeee-HOOOOooooo!!!!!!  
  
*Director gets knocked out*  
  
Kaiba- HA! That's for making me look stupid!  
  
*Director gets up frankenstein style and punches Kaiba from above into his chin*  
  
Kaiba- ow...ow...ow...ow...ow...  
  
Director- Look stupid? You ARE stupid!  
  
Take 7  
  
Yami Yugi- *Draws card* IT'S EXODIA!!! FINALLY!!!  
  
Director- You JUST ruined the scene....  
  
Yami Yugi- How?!  
  
Director- you- I don't feel like talking....  
  
Yami Yugi- uhhhhh...director? *Pokes Director*  
  
Joey- I think he fell asleep...  
  
Tristan- Standing up?!  
  
Joey- Then he must be one tired son of a-  
  
Tea- Watch your mouth!  
  
Joey- gun...  
  
Take 8  
  
Director- *Snore, Snore*  
  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Joey- I'll be the new director!!  
  
Tea- Oh no you won't! Not Over my dead body!!  
  
Joey- Wow! All my dreams are coming true!! Me, a director. and a dead Tea!  
  
*Gets whacked in the head by you know who*  
  
Tea- You suck, you know that?!  
  
Joey- Well gee....your now realizing?!?!  
  
Tea- You still suck.  
  
Joey- Bite me, Dough girl!  
  
Tea- FINE! *Grinds teeth, preparing to bite him*  
  
Joey- *Starts Running* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!  
  
Take 9  
  
Director- *Snore*  
  
Tea- WAKE UP!!!  
  
Director- *Snore*  
  
Tea- Well, somebody isn't gonna get his daily dose of chocolate today!  
  
Director- *Snort* WHaa...Take.......10? *Snore*  
  
Tea- That's right and...WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Director- mommy!! I don't wanna go ta school today....*Still sleeping*  
  
Tea- *Stabs him with a pencil*  
  
Director- OOOOOOWWW!!!! CHHHHH!!!! *Snore* *Falls asleep without closing eyes*  
  
*Poke*  
  
Director- OOOOWWWW!! *Snore*  
  
*Poke*  
  
Director- OOOOWWWW!! *Snore*  
  
Tea- that's it! You're asking for it! TICKLE TIME!!!  
  
Director- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!! heh....heh...I'm not......ticklish...*Taking breaths through words*  
  
Tea- Okay, Then I guess you won't mind if I do it again.  
  
Director- HAHAHAHAHA!!! NO!! DON'T!! STOP!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Tea- That oughta teach ya not ta fall asleep on my turf.  
  
*Snore*  
*Sweatdrop*  
  
Scene 6 (Kaiba Loses)  
  
Kaiba- WHAT?! I lose?! You're kidding!!  
  
Yugi- Naw...you win!  
  
Kaiba- oh...THANK GOD!  
  
Joey- Kaiba...you idiot...  
  
Kaiba- Look who's talkin!  
  
Joey- It must hurt to be that stupid!  
  
Kaiba- At least I'm not beyond stupid!  
  
Joey- Why you little!  
  
Kiaba- If I'm so little then you must be a teeny weeny itty bitty insy winsy little tiny...monster!  
  
Joey- ARGH!  
  
*Tries to punch Kaiba but Kaiba ducks, Joey misses and hits Tristan in the head*  
  
Joey- NO!!!  
  
*Runs to Tristan and make a big dramatic scene*  
  
Joey- No! Don't die on me now! If you die I'll kill you!  
  
Tristan-Okay, okay, I'm up!  
  
Joey- You're alive!  
  
  
DIRECTOR, BEHIND THE MISTAKES!  
***************************************************  
  
Director- Hi, I'm the impos....um...I mean...director.  
  
Real Director- IMPOSTER!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! YOU STUPID *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*!!!  
  
Joey- That's right ya heard me, I'm the real director! I can show you embarassing pictures of myself!!  
  
*The director is beating up the imposter in the background while the "director" is still talking*  
  
Joey- Here's when I stuffed myself in chocolate...until I realized it wasn't chocolate...^_^'  
And there's when I kissed the school bully, I was drunk...but that's not the point...I thought he was my girlfriend...  
That's when my girlfriend tricked me into dyeing my hair pink...  
Oh yeah! And that time when I decided it was cool to wet my bed and took a picture and showed it to all my friends.  
  
*Director shoots head up and glares at Joey*  
  
Director- Step away from my chair!  
  
*Joey SLOWLY backs back*  
  
Director- Now! I can show you the embarrassing pictures of myself!  
  
*Stage hand walks up behind him and shows him a piece of paper*  
  
Director- *Ahem* Since "I" already told you this, I guess I'll be leaving...  
  
*Walks away proudly*  
  
Director- *In a whispero the camera man* You can turn it off now... uhh...camera man? HEY! Don't point that camera at me! We're done with it! There's no point in- Oh no you don't! Only I'm allowed to use that finger young man! I want you to show some respect to me! I SAID PUT THAT FINGER DOWN!!!!! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE HIRED YOU FROM THE STREETS!!!!!  
  
*Director grabs the camera*  
*Everything goes blank with white snowish things*  
*Camera comes back on a few minutes later*  
*Director has bruises and a black eye*  
  
Director- It's okay! I got someone else to do the job! *Dabs face with wet towel* Therefore *dab* I don't *dab* have to wor*dab*ry about him *dab* any*dab*more! I *dab* showed him *dab* a lesson *dab dab dab*  
  
*Original*Camera man- Why you *BEEP* *BEEP* son of a *BEEP* *BEEP*!!!  
  
*All of a sudden camera goes off*  
  
  
********************************  
Tea- So much for 'Behind the mistakes'  
  
Director- Aren't you gonna help me?!  
  
Joey- Nope...I'm sure you said not to get near you EVER...sometime ago...oh well... I can't remember...  
  
Yugi- It's okay! We'll just go get some icecream!  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Author's note: Sorry if I didn't include Bakura in the story but he comes LATER all you Bakura fans! I hope you liked it! No flames remember! If you have a complaint or a problem, please email me or just simply type a review that isn't harsh.. My email address is on my profile. It either has to be 'important' or if you would like to start a 'NICE' conversation or somethin'.If it's something bad, then you won't get a reply and your email will be thrown in the trash. Sorry for talking to much! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
